


誓约之戒

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 佐助在幼年看到电视上婚礼的誓约之戒，知道这样做了就能跟哥哥永远在一起。再见时却发现鼬手上已经有了一枚奇怪的戒指...
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	1. 约定之戒

##

“哥哥，欢迎回来！”

鼬回到家，还没说出“我回来了”，就被从饭厅里扑扑扑跑出来的佐助一把搂住了，佐助还没到他的腰，搂住他的时候几乎因为跳跃而让自己挂在鼬的身上，鼬反应很快，一下子稳稳的托住了在自己怀里的弟弟。

看着这样的弟弟，总是因为任务而麻木的表情难得温和的舒展开来。

“哥哥，我会给你誓约戒指的，所以跟我结婚吧！“

只是温柔的微笑还未全然展开，弟弟下一句话就让他呆立当场。

“...诶？”

##

正是有晚风的季节，因为天还未曾全然暗淡以至于微微的泛着紫色，垂落的夕阳奇异的与升起的月亮挂在同一轮天空之上，鼬坐在廊下，看着跪坐在他旁边，背着他不知道认真的做着什么的佐助，不知道是因为无奈还是欣慰而微微的笑了。

“是因为白天那孩子跟我去看的电影啊...” 晚饭的时候美琴才说出原委，“因为里面的人物在婚礼时交换了戒指，佐助这孩子从回来开始就吵着要跟哥哥结婚呢。”

“做好了！”

兴高采烈的佐助终于抬起头来，鼬愣了一下，看到佐助不知道什么时候凑到他面前，几乎是整个人趴在他腿上，像献宝似的双手捧着一个东西看着自己。

“是戒指哦。”

戒指...

在佐助手心里的那个东西，不说明的话实在很难看出这是一个“戒指”的轮廓，一个歪歪扭扭的钢丝绳，上面穿着树叶，贝壳，手里剑片，泥团子，如果真实要说的话，连看出这是一个圆环都很勉强。

但这可是才四岁的佐助用心的，亲手制作的戒指啊。

“是送给我的吗 ？谢谢你佐助。”

鼬温柔的笑着，摸着佐助的头，他现在心里真的很高兴，并不是因为弟弟送给自己的这枚戒指，而是弟弟对自己纯真无暇的爱，单纯稚嫩却热烈真挚。

佐助因为哥哥的笑而点亮了双眼，下一秒哥哥的话却给他当头泼了一盆凉水。

“哥哥真的很高兴，但是不能收下哦。“

“为什么？“

“因为佐助的戒指，以后要送的人是你的结婚对象哦，” 鼬耐心的给佐助解释着，“戒指呢，是要送给自己喜欢的人才对。”

“可是，哥哥就是我喜欢的人啊，”佐助一脸不解，“我想跟哥哥一直在一起，想跟哥哥结婚啊。”

鼬因为弟弟不假掩饰的直球又一次愣住了，反应了一会儿才接着说。

“因为哥哥是男生，再加上我们有血缘关系，是不能结婚的哦，佐助...佐助？”

看着弟弟因为自己说出“不能结婚”而流露出的像遭了晴天霹雳一般的表情，看着佐助从震惊中恢复过来，委屈的低下头的表情，鼬皱着眉头笑着，觉得弟弟可爱的同时，忍者学校百年一遇的天才一时也不知道如何是好了。

佐助委委屈屈的低下头。

“...所以，哥哥不愿意接受我的戒指，是不喜欢我，不想跟我永远在一起才这样吧...“

白天时看过的电影，看着主人公在影片里交换戒指，从电影台词中得知，原来结婚了就能永远在一起的时候，佐助坐在电影里就暗下决心，要送给哥哥誓约之戒，让他永远陪伴在自己身边了。

自从哥哥上忍者学校以后，哥哥在家里的时间就越来越少了，即使偶尔回家也是准备完备用物品后就匆忙出门，不管是学校里的功课，任务还是跟止水哥一起修习，总而言之留给越来越多的，就只是点点额头，微笑着说着“原谅我，下次吧”的哥哥。

不论如何的不甘心，努力修炼，似乎哥哥永远都是那么的遥不可及。

单纯幼小的脑袋里只是那样想着，只要哥哥接受自己的戒指，是不是就答应永远陪在自己身边了呢，是不是就代表，自己已经成为哥哥最重要的存在了呢。

“...并不是那样的。”

“那为什么不接受！”赌气的把原本捧在手心的“戒指”扔在地上，佐助从哥哥的腿上起来，抱着手背对着哥哥，“我知道了，哥哥就是不喜欢我了才这样！”

看着弟弟小小的背影，鼬哭笑不得。

恐怕对于现在的佐助来说，假如自己不接受他的戒指，就算自己说着“喜欢”，佐助也是不会相信的吧。

“佐助。”

气鼓鼓的佐助，听到哥哥的声音也努力不让自己回头。

一只白净纤瘦（让我吐槽一下这是鼬真传官方对于鼬的手的描写...==）的手越过佐助的肩膀，伸到了他的眼前——那只手的无名指上，挂着佐助做的那个”戒指“——因为戒指太大了，它在风中微微的摇晃着。

佐助这才高兴的抬起头来，看着眼前哥哥微笑的脸。

“谢谢你，我很喜欢哦佐助。”

佐助的脸因为哥哥的笑脸而激动得微微发红，表情瞬间阴晴转换。

“所以哥哥答应跟我结婚了吗！”

鼬像是有点无奈的说道，语气却是很高兴。

“嘛...算是吧。“

“不过我们还太小，长大以后才能结婚不是吗。”

只是一心想着要和哥哥结婚的佐助这才想到年龄问题，愣了一下。

说得也是...

随即，他小小的手抓住了鼬带着戒指的无名指。

佐助一脸认真的看着哥哥的眼睛。

“等我长大以后，做任务能赚很多钱，像哥哥一样厉害的时候，我会买电影里一样漂亮的戒指送给哥哥的！”

“所以哥哥一定要等着我哦！约定哦！”

鼬笑着揉了揉佐助的脑袋，说着，我知道了。

“虽然哥哥会一直喜欢佐助的，不过佐助要是长大以后喜欢女孩子了，变心也是可以的哦。”

“我不会变心的！” 佐助像是困惑于哥哥不相信自己的真心一样喊了出来，“我永远都最喜欢哥哥，永远永远都...想跟哥哥在一起，我保证我永远都不会变的！”

看着真挚的告白的佐助，鼬只是微微的笑着。

...谢谢你。

我也是哦，佐助。


	2. 月下之戒

##

苍凉的月色下，像是完全变了个人的哥哥说着恐怖的，几乎让佐助听不懂的话，佐助瞪大眼睛，泪水不停的顺着脸颊滑落，有吃惊，有伤心，但更多的，只是对这个仿佛修罗一般的男人的害怕恐惧。

哥哥的冷笑声如此刺耳。

“我曾经制造出温柔的假象，一直扮演着你理想中的哥哥。”

“那全都是为了我自己。”

“我愚蠢的弟弟啊，想杀了我的话，就痛恨我，憎恶我，然后丑陋的活下去吧...”

“等到和我有一样的眼睛时，再来找我！”

##

佐助从医院里醒来，在那一刻明白自己成为了整个宇智波族最后的遗孤。

心中却只有迷茫，无尽的迷茫。

像只是做了一场真实而痛苦的噩梦，佐助看向病床边的桌子，上面空空荡荡，只有简单的药品。

病房里没有其他人在，佐助拔掉还在输液的针管，摇摇晃晃的下了床，走出病房。

不知道是凭借体力还是意志力，从医院一路走到了宇智波族地，门口是大量的禁封胶带，佐助弯下腰，从胶带中穿了过去。

原本热闹的街道，此刻只剩下凄清的空荡与安静。

街道上，大家都不在了。

下雨了。

当他终于又站在宇智波族地的时候，天降的雨水像是数不尽的眼泪，一瞬间打湿了他走过无数遍的这青石板路。

佐助抹了一把脸上的雨水，慢慢的向家的方向走去。

宇智波本宅的门根本就没有上锁，佐助没有忘记把鞋脱在玄关之外，赤着脚走了进去。

房屋里有明显被翻动的痕迹，佐助只是摇摇晃晃的向那个房间走去。

房间里只剩下在地上被画出的，两个交叠着的图样。

“...呜...“

佐助咬着嘴唇，眼泪终于落了下来，他跪在地上抽泣。

不是梦。

那不是一场梦，所有一切都真实的发生了，不管是爸爸妈妈，族人还是...哥哥。

哭泣，却并不仅仅只是悲伤，痛恨，憎恶在他心中生根发芽，憎恨抹杀一族的哥哥，憎恨杀死父母的哥哥，憎恨欺骗了自己的哥哥，憎恨着曾经信任着，爱着那个哥哥的自己。

也痛恨着...对一切都无能为力的，弱小的自己。

窗外的电闪雷鸣掩过了佐助的悲泣，窗棂外，一只乌鸦静静的停在树梢上，鲜红色的眼睛一动不动的注视着屋内蜷缩着的，颤抖着的幼小的男孩。

##

山洞内的火光映红了被划上裂痕的护额，鼬闭上了眼，因为失去了护额的额发凌乱的散落遮挡了他的表情。

当抬起头时，他的神情重新恢复为平静。

眼前的男人递给他一个东西。

那是一枚赤红色的戒指，在戒指中央刻着一个大大的“朱”字纹样。

“从此，你就是晓之朱雀了。”

鼬接过戒指，慢慢的戴上了自己的无名指。

...这并不是这只手指戴上的第一枚戒指，曾经，佐助为自己亲手做的那枚戒指，就戴在这只手指上...

鼬在临走时，没有带走任何东西。

所有与佐助相关的照片，物品，佐助在自己生日时送给他的礼物，贺卡，包括那一枚稚嫩而包含心意的戒指，鼬都珍惜的保存在房间衣柜里的一个小盒子里，虽然佐助从来不知道。

每一次，无论任务多么血腥残酷，只要回到家，在更衣时看到这个盒子，鼬的心情总能平复下来。佐助的爱像阳光一样，总能驱散他心中的阴霾，让他觉得，有佐助的存在，仿佛这世界依然有他存活着的意义。

...可现在，这阳光却被自己亲手斩断了。

原谅我，佐助，原谅我，原谅我...

##

即使疲惫不堪，满脸泪痕，佐助还是来到了那扇门前。

鼬的房门。

曾经的自己，每一次，每一次，打开这扇房门之时，都是欣喜，愉悦，因为知道，这是哥哥的房间，充满了哥哥的一切。

再度的，佐助慢慢的打开了这扇门。

房间里很黑，窗帘遮住了这房间里所有的光线。

佐助打开灯。

房间里的一切都是如此的井井有条，看过的卷轴，文书都整齐的摆放在书桌上，床铺叠的整整齐齐，所有一切都是那么的简单，干净，让人怀疑这是否是一间十三岁孩子的卧室、

佐助在这间房间里迷茫的四处环顾。

他打开了鼬的衣柜，看到了那个盒子。

那枚自己亲手做的戒指，像自己历年来送给鼬的礼物，贺卡一样，整齐而清冷的码在里面。

“...”

果然他，什么都没有带走。

即使亲眼见到了一切，听到他亲口对自己说出的“谎言”，依然心存最后一丝希望想要相信他的自己，的确是愚蠢至极。

自己饱含真心所制成的一切，对他而言，只不过是每次看到都会觉得可笑的东西吧。

佐助拿起那枚戒指，往墙上扔去——本来就不怎么牢固的钢丝绳一下子断裂开来，早已风化的树叶，贝壳，干硬的泥丸和手里剑片一下子如爆炸一样四散开去。

去死吧，宇智波鼬，去死吧————

佐助把整个盒子都摔在地上，那些照片上或搂着或抱着自己的鼬，微笑着的鼬，让他恨得浑身颤抖，牙关紧咬。

我会让你后悔自己所做的一切。

哥哥，为了杀死你，我愿意抛弃一切，不惜一切代价...也要得到力量！


End file.
